earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
The Undertaking
History The Cataclysm was Ra's al Ghul's plot to purify Gotham City and take revenge on Bruce Wayne for running away from the League of Assassins and his daughter Talia. But before this a trial run was scheduled called the Undertaking. It consisted of a test of the artificial Earthquake machine and a small jailbreak of prisoners in Star City and then a systematic attack on Oliver Queen (who also run away from the League of Assassins and his wife Nyssa). The whole plan was led by Malcolm Merlyn. During the start of the project Sara and Thea's problems caused them to join the League. Sara was used in destroying Oliver and Dinah's marriage. Then Star City's Glades neighborhood was the target of a terrorist attack where an artificial earthquake brought massive devastation and death to the area. Green Arrow and the SCPD were taxed sorely trying to contain the problem. Star City's mayor was also tortured to death on live television by a band of escaped convicts and shortly after Oliver Queen announced his intentions to run for mayor he was attacked in his own home by masked criminals and left to die inside his family home as it was set ablaze. Both Mr. Queen and Star City would survive this attack but Queen chose not to pursue the election. There were no Horsemen, but the League tried attacking his character and him in person repeatedly, trying to wear him down. They actually beat him unconscious in his own home and set fire to his family home, but John Diggle saved his life. Another common thing they would do is call him and make him aware of two imminent attacks against his loved ones and then see which one he'd go to protect. Sometimes they'd carry out the attacks and if Oliver didn't show, leave their target battered and broken, or they'd just video tape him going to save the other person and mail it to the target that Oliver chose not to save. Sometimes, they'd do both. It was eventually called off so as to not risk tipping their hand that their true target in doing was ultimately Gotham. Aftermath The events affected many people. Many of them lost their loved ones in the earthquake. Jason and Lisa Schlegel lost their parents,Network Files: Mona Lisa Angel Bridge lost her mother,Network Files: Angel Bridge 1 Hunter Mason lost his girlfriend, Rob and Jennika Smith lost their mother. Smith kids also were forced into a life of crime.Network Files: Jennika Smith 1 Oliver had to abandon his family home and live for some time in a penthouse, but all the while he was preparing for something else. Up on the grounds of his family's private game reserve where an old hunting lodge stood, Oliver build a palace hidden among the trees.(Earth-27 Living) The Queen Lodge Eventually Oliver managed to make peace with Dinah and propose to her again, but his relationship with Thea and Sara is strained. in the aftermath of the Undertaking, a group of low-level criminals led by Brick, who had previously been denied access to many lucrative areas by the more "up-market" mafiosos, became an overnight crime syndicate with greater manpower and resources than the now greatly weakened traditional organized crime families.Earth-27 Journal: Star City The city also became a target of Shredder, who decided that a post-Undertaking Star City was ripe with potential to grow the Foot Clan. He called for his daughter, Karai, to be brought to him.Network Files: Oroku Karai In the wake of the earthquake the city's population was hungry for self-defense classes. This convinced the Andrada family to move to Star City.Network Files: Keno Andrada 1 Trivia and Notes Trivia * One of the Arrow-Cave's was lost during the Undertaking. Notes * This event is inspired by the first season finale of the TV show Arrow. * Oliver's family home being burned down by members of the League is a reference to the film Batman Begins where Ra's al Ghul sets Wayne Manor on fire. Links and References * Appearances of The Undertaking Category:Events